Amour morsure et éternité
by LoloVoldy
Summary: Lucius severus yaoi


Amour morsure et éternité.

-Plus vite, cours ! Hurlais-je à Lucius qui me suivait de prêt.

-Severus… Je… je suis… je n'en peux plus, me répondit il en trébuchant dans la boue

Je me retournais vers mon meilleur ami pour observer le piteux état qu'était le sien, allongé face contre terre, à bout de souffle sur le sol humide de la foret interdite.

-Relève toi vite, ils arrivent, je les entends… ils sont tout proche… si proche…, lui ais je alors dis en le relevant d'un bras et en le forçant a me suivre.

Ils savaient… Ils nous avaient découvert et maintenant ils voulaient nous éliminer. Ils avaient appris, sans que je sache comment, que Lucius et moi étions des espions pour le compte de l'ordre du Phénix, et depuis l'aube, les mangemorts de Voldemort nous poursuivaient. A peine l'aube s'était elle levé qu'ils s'étaient mis en chasse. Pourquoi pas plus tôt, c'était un mystère, mais depuis quinze heures, ils nous poursuivaient. Nous avions beau transplaner aussi loin que possible, ils nous rattrapaient toujours.

Nous étions blessé, affamé, épuisé, mais il fallait courir… courir toujours plus loin, fuir coûte que coûte, car s'ils nous attrapaient, la mort serait douce en comparaison de ce qu'ils projetaient de nous faire.

Je courais, ma main sur le bras de Lucius, j'étais presque obligé de le traîner tellement il était fatigué, mais il me suivait du mieux qu'il pouvait malgré tout. Nous n'y arriverons pas… je le savais… Ils étaient juste derrière nous. Un tronc nous barra la route et, alors que j'aidais mon compagnon à franchir l'obstacle, il reçut un sortilège dans le dos. Il bascula en avant… Avec ses longs cheveux blonds qui voletaient autours de lui, on aurait dit un ange en train de s'envoler… Mais il ne s'envolait pas, au contraire, il tombait, inconscient juste à mes cotés :

-LUCIUS ! Hurlais-je en m'agenouillant près de lui.

Je ne savais pas quel sort l'avait frappé mais je vis tout de suite que c'était grave. Très grave même ! A cet instant, je perdis la tête, plus rien d'autre que lui ne comptait. Je devais le sauver à tout prix. Je me concentrais sur ma véritable apparence, et je sentit presque aussitôt les changements s'effectué en moi : Mon cœur ralentit et cessa totalement de battre. Plus une goutte de sang ne circulait dans mon corps. Je vis mes mains s'allonger et peu à peu changer pour faire apparaître des griffes acérées aussi tranchante et mortelles que des couteaux. Soudain, je ressenti dans mon dos une déchirure significative… mes os se rassemblaient entre mes omoplates pour jaillir au dehors, grandir et grandir encore pour atteindre les quatre mètres. Mes vêtements étaient en lambeaux et s'écoulaient a mes pieds au fur et a mesure de ma transformation.

C'est alors que ma peau se tendit, et sous l'effet de la douleur, je tombais a genoux. Ma peau s'étira et se répandit sur mes os jusqu'à ce que, au bout de quelques secondes, mes ailes soient totalement formées. Je me relevai alors et soupirai de plaisir. Je me sentais si bien, une vague d'énergie parcourait mon être tout entier. Je pris une profonde inspiration et l'odeur d'un animal mort, a plus d'un kilomètre de la me parvint. Je vis sur une feuille à cinq cent mètre de moi une chenille en train de se nourrir, j'entendis le bruit des fourmis s'affairant dans la forêt ainsi que le bruit de nos poursuivant. Reprenant mes esprits, je pris mon ami dans mes bras et m'envolais en battant énergiquement des ailes.

Mais nos ennemis avaient vu ma manœuvre, et grimpant sur leurs balais, ils nous suivirent, nous lançant toutes sortes de malédictions. Malheureusement pour eux, j'étais bien plus à l'aise avec mes ailes, qu'eux avec leurs balais, et éviter leurs sorts fut un jeu d'enfant. Mais je ne ralentis pas mon allure de vol pour autant. Il ne fallait surtout pas que nos ennemis nous rattrape. Je continuais a battre des ailes et bientôt, j'aperçu, a plus d'un kilomètre de là, l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. J'accélérais, vite, plus vite. Je forçais tellement sur mes ailes que j'en avais mal, mais il fallait que j'y arrive, c'était notre seule chance de nous en sortir. Un sort siffla à ma droite, un autre au dessus de mon dos. Porter Lucius me ralentissait mais il était hors de question que je le lâche, jamais ! Arrivé à environ cent mètres de l'école, je me laissais tomber en piqué, mais ils me suivirent, bien que cette cascade eut pu leur être fatale. J'en ai vu deux tomber dans les arbres, mais il y en a encore trois qui me rattrape tant bien que mal.

Le château remplissait mon champ de vision et j'entendais le bruit des conversations de la grande salle. Quand la fenêtre ne fut plus qu'a cinq mètres, je me laissais tomber. La vitre explosa sous l'impact de mon dos et du poids de Lucius que je portais toujours. J'ai atterris sur la table des Gryffondor, tout ce qui s'y trouvait fut projeté à terre et la table fut brisée en deux. Les élèves attablé crièrent de frayeur en me voyant sous cette forme avec dans les bras un semblant de prince déchu. Je ne pu retenir un hurlement inhumain quand mon aile droite se brisa suite au choc. Mon corps avait amorti la chute de Lucius mais il en faisait a présent les frais. Des out de verre entraient dans la peau de mon dos. Je passais un bras au dessus de ma tête, attrapait mon ailes blessée, la remit en place pour qu'elle se soigne et me redressait, non sans éprouver une cuisante douleur. Je me penchais vers Lucius

-Lucius ? Lucius, tu m'entends ?

-Severus, je ne me sens pas très bien dit il en toussant

Après avoir compris où nous étions il reprit tristement

-Ton secret, tu va avoir des problèmes…

-Ce n'est pas grave le plus important c'est que tu aille bien

A peine avais je fini ma phrase qu'il cracha du sang

-Merde, j'ai saillit ma chemise…

En me concentrant sur lui je réalisait que le sort qu'il avait reçut était un sort d'empoisonnement auquel il n'existait pas de remède. Il allait mourir. Quand il vit des larmes de sang s'échapper de mes yeux noirs, il sut qu'il était condamné.

-Severus, je ne veux pas mourir…

-Je sais Lucius… Moi non plus je ne veut pas que tu meure…Mais ce sort est incurable… répondis je avec une douleur dans le cœur

-S'il te plais… aide moi… sauve moi … implora t il en caressant ma joue

-Malheureusement Lucius, je ne connais aucun sort ou potion qui puisse te sauver, dis je en embrassant le bout de ses doigts, le visage baigné de larmes de sang.

-Si il existe un moyen…

-Lequel ? Demandais je plein d'espoir.

-Il faut que tu…

Il s'arrête dans sa phrase pour cracher du sang, puis reprend doucement

-Severus… tu dois… tu dois me mordre… me faire devenir comme toi… dit il en reprenant son souffle.

Je restais tétanisé par ce qu'il venait de me demander

-Lucius, on ne peut pas faire ça…

-Sev… Si tu ne le fais pas, je vais mourir…

-Mais ce que tu me demandes c'est de te donner une vie de mort vivant, une demie vie ! Sais tu ce que cela implique ? Luis expliquais je en prenant sa main tout en caressant ses cheveux d'or.

-Oui je sais ce que cela implique, mais une demie vie vaux toujours mieux que la mort… Et passer l'éternité a tes cotes n'est pas pour me déplaire, dit il avec un sourire explicite.

Soudain j'entendis un cri ou se mêlait tristesse et terreur. Je vis alors le fils de mon ami, Draco. Le jeune blond s'avança vers nous avec un regard terrifié. Mais ce regard n'était pas dirigé sur moi, mais sur son père. Son modèle qui a cet instant était allongé par terre, aux portes de la mort, en train de cracher du sang.

-Père… pa… papa ? dit il en embrassant le front de son père pendant que des larmes ravageaient son visage.

-Mon Draco… Mon fils… dit doucement Lucius en caressant ses cheveux.

Il avait un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire de cette façon. Il exprimait tout l'amour qu'il exprimait pour son héritier.

-Papa… Que se passe t il… tu vas mourir ?

-Draco, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas été un bon père… dit il en crachant a nouveau du sang…

-Papa, non ne dit pas ça… On peut tout guérir… Je ne veux pas rester seul… je t'en prie, je t'aime papa…

-Draco… je t'aime tellement… lui dit Lucius en le prenant dans ses bras

En me regardant, il me fit alors comprendre que c'était une raison de plus de le sauver.

-Draco je peux sauver ton père mais…

-Vraiment me coupa Draco en reprenant espoir

-Oui mais cela ne va pas être facile, je préférerais que tu ne soit pas la.

-Je reste

En voyant son regard décidé, je su que je ne pourrais le faire partir.

-Très bien, mais ne m'en veux pas pour ce que je vais faire…

Il me regarda sans comprendre. Je lui sourie tristement et me penchait vers son père. Je regardais les grands yeux gris avec une tristesse infinie. Il caressa ma joue et arqua la tête pour me signifier que je pouvais commencer ; J'approchais mes lèvres de sa peau que j'aspirais. Je m'enivrais de son odeur corporelle unique. Je continuais à aspirer la peau et finalement je mordis. Aussitôt, je sentit le goût du fer, caractéristique du sang avec quelque chose en plus, qui faisait de Lucius un sorcier au sang le plus pur qui soit. C'était bon, délicieux, merveilleux, exquis, savoureux, agréablement excellent. Je le sentais se répandre dans mon être comme une douce chaleur intérieure, je savais que je devenais moins pale que d'ordinaire, je prenais des couleur grâce a la source de vie de mon ami. Je sentais ce sang nouveau parcourir mon corps et ça m'excitait terriblement. Je me sentais bien sur à l'étroit dans mon pantalon et je me l'arrachais d'un coup de griffe acéré.

Pendant ce temps la je sentais Lucius haleter de plaisir. Car pour un vampire, mordre un humain est excitant, mais pour l'humain qui se fait mordre c'est encore meilleur, il grimpe au 7eme ciel. En levant les yeux, ma bouche toujours collée au cou de Lucius, je le vis se tordre de plaisir. Je laissais mes mains parcourir son corps tout en enlevant ses vêtements au passage, si bien que nous nous retrouvâmes tout les deux nu et bandant de pur plaisir devant toute la grande salle ou élèves et professeur nous regardaient sans faire un geste. Je vis Draco du coin de l'œil et je devais admettre que contrairement à beaucoup dans sa situation il tenait relativement bien le choc. Je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer sur les délicieuses sensations qui m'envahissaient, je perdis le contrôle de mon corps. Je saisis à pleine main le sexe fièrement dressé de Lucius et je le masturbais énergiquement alors que je m'allongeais sur lui tout en le buvant. Une fois sur lui, nos deux membre se touchaient et je me frottais violement a lui pendant qu'il hurlait a plein poumons son plaisir. Je lui écartais les jambes et le pénétrais d'un seul coup. Je ne pu retenir un gémissement d'extase alors que je m'enfonçait dans on antre chaude et étroite.

Je restais quelque seconde sans bouger pour qu'il s'habitue. Puis je me mit a faire des va et viens dans son intimité. Plus j'allais vite et plus j'aspirais le sang à grande goulée. Arrivé au bord de la jouissance je ne lui laissait que quelque gramme de sang dans le corps. Il avait beau être exsangue et presque mort, il ressentait autant de plaisir que moi face à cette situation. Au moment ou j'explosais en lui, il fit de même et je le vidait des dernière gouttes de son sang. Il mourut aussitôt entre mes bras avec sur le visage une expression extatique sur le visage. Je me retirais de son corps et alors que mon corps tremblait encore de ce plaisir charnel que je venais de ressentir, je me mordis le poignet. Avant qu'une minute ne soit passée, je placé mon poignet au dessus des lèvres rougies de mon ami et laissais le sang s'écouler dans sa bouche. A peine une goutte de sang avait elle atteint sa langue qu'il revenait du monde des morts. Il saisit vivement mon poignet et posant sa bouche sur la plaie se mit à boire avidement mon sang. Ce sang maudit, mon sang qui ferait que désormais nous serions liés pour l'éternité. Au bout de cinq minutes, il relâcha mon poignet et regarda autours de lui. Je savais ce qui se passait, il regardait le monde différemment maintenant. Il voyait le monde à l'état de vampire avec des sens décuplés et des nouveaux pouvoirs. Je le vis se retenir de sauter sur Draco, l'humain le plus proche de nous, pour le vider de son sang. Puis son regard tomba sur moi. Il me fit un grand sourire avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche. A partir de cet instant, il était devenu l'être le plus important au monde pour moi, tout comme je l'étais pour lui. Après qu'il m'ai lâché, il se leva et serra son fils contre son cœur, un cœur qui ne battait plus. Des qu'il lâcha son héritier, il fit sortir ses ailes et nous quittâmes Poudlard. Nous avons tué les mangemorts qui nous attendaient et nous avons quitté le monde magique. On n'entendit plus jamais parler de nous.

FIN.


End file.
